Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Izzah
Summary: Roy and Maes have a furry problem... gross! Fluff, teh gay secks. RoyxMaes.


"Maes... stop it..." Roy grumbled sleepily as he felt hair brush against his face. He loved snuggling up to his lover, but he couldn't stand when hair tickled his nose. Everything else about sleeping with Maes was wonderful though: the way he made the bed warmer, his soft breathing as he slept, his musky scent...

The dreamy smile playing at Roy's mouth faltered as he sniffed more deeply. The bed was warm, he could hear breathing, and that goddamn hair was prickling at his nose, but this smell was all wrong. His eyes flew open. "Jesus-!" he yelped as he realised he was face-to-face with a brown and white cat.

Maes snorted with laughter from the doorway of the bedroom. Roy glared at him. "What the hell is this, Hughes?"

"I found him outside this morning. He looked grumpy like you, so I figured you guys would be good friends." Maes chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "For a minute there, it looked like you were about to start necking with him." He paused, then smirked. "I didn't know you liked pussy."

"Fuck you." Roy glanced back at the creature, watching with distaste as it cleaned itself. "We're not keeping it."

The older man pouted. "Oh come on, Roy. You won't even notice he's there most of the time." He stuck out his lower lip more. Pausing to cast an evil eye at the cat before flipping face-down into the pillow, Roy sighed and flipped his lover the finger.

"Damn you and your lips." Maes' face broke out into a grin and he snaked his way up the bed to nestle into Roy's side.

* * *

Roy threw his bath towel on the floor in frustration, gagging a bit. "There's goddamn cat hair everywhere! I can't even take a shower without rubbing it all over myself." He reached for his boxers that lay on the bed. "We have to get rid of that thing."

"No!" Maes protested, scooping up the cat. "Benjamin can't help it. He's just anxious about being in a new place."

"Benjamin?"

"The cat."

Roy rolled his eyes at his lover. "You're such a softie, Hughes. You should harden up a bit. You're in the fucking military."

"Yeah, but I work a desk job. I'm allowed to be soft." Maes eyed the alchemist with a smirk. "Besides," he purred, discarding the cat onto the floor, "not all of me is soft, you know." Roy glanced at him, a knowing smile flitting across his lips. Within seconds, he had ripped off his boxers as Maes awkwardly pulled off his own pants.

Finally nude, the two men wrestled each other onto the bed. Roy shuddered with pleasure as he felt the soft skin of Maes' hard cock brush against his own. The older man pressed his lips roughly against Roy's; he wasn't usually so forceful, but the alchemist was enjoying it. As he felt the prickle of stubble against his own smooth chin, he couldn't help but compare it to the feeling of the cat's whiskers. Not at all the same! Realising he was thinking about the stupid feline instead of the tall drink of water in front of him, Roy shook the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on enjoying the perfect hands touching him.

Eventually, Roy ached to have Maes' cock inside of him. Maes loved to tease him with foreplay to the point of insanity, but Roy refused to beg. He knew if he did, he'd have to slap the smirk off of his lover's face. Instead, he wiggled himself out of Maes' grip and slid onto all fours. Not the most dignified way to do it, but better than having to plead.

Maes took the hint and slid a hastily-lubed finger inside of Roy, prepping him for the much larger object he was about to receive. When Roy whimpered with need, the older man pressed himself slowly inside, big hands resting on the pale hips in front of him. He began to pump in and out, enjoying the pleasurable moan that escaped Roy's lips every time Maes brushed against his prostate gland.

Roy settled into the rocking motion and dropped his head down. He opened his eyes a little and frowned. Upside-down, he could see the cat sitting near the doorway, cleaning itself furiously. He grunted angrily, which Maes took as a cue to increase the speed. Trying to ignore the cat, Roy closed his eyes and enjoyed the faster pace, as well as the heavy breathing behind him.

His eyes shot open when something brushed against his chin. The cat! It headbutted his jaw lovingly, purring loudly. Roy backed up quickly, taking Maes by surprise. They both tumbled off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Maes asked, concerned but clearly agitated by the loss of his impending orgasm.

"You promised that I wouldn't notice he's there, but your stupid goddamn fucking cat is all over the place and I can't stand it!" Roy roared. "He's distracting and hairy and I want him gone!"

Maes sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll get rid of him tomorrow." He looked down at his deflating cock sadly. "Shall we call it a night?"

* * *

"Why, it's a tiny, fluffy creature!" Armstrong bellowed. He scooped up the cat off of his front doorstep and held it high above his head. "The ability to care for animals has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"


End file.
